jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:THE8PURPLE2
Hi, welcome to Jurassic Park wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Movies page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- My Name Is Tom (Talk) 05:49, June 8, 2010 Archiving Hey, I've archived all previous posts because they were very old and it was hard to see what was written recently. I hope you don't mind. Previous posts: User_talk:THE8PURPLE2/Archive_1 MismeretMonk 18:16, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Replying... You don't have to tell me twice.-- Xeno 05:53, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Just make constructive edits to articles, block vandals and if possible add images to the articles.-- Xeno 06:02, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey PURPLE! Good to see you back again. It's good to have an extra arm in this fight to keep Park Pedia up and running :) :) Indeed, I'm not as active as before, but I haven't left this wiki. I just need a lot of time for my study, and besides I think I've done enough to let others tend to the wiki for now. MismeretMonk 10:34, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Adminship I took away your admin rights because you left this wiki. I took away the rights of all inactive admins. I'll make you an admin again.MismeretMonk 18:16, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :So, you're an admin again, good luck with it. :You asked what this wiki needed? Well, here is a small list: * We need someone who can improve/remake our main page. * The important articles on this wiki need permanent watchers that make sure the edits are constructive. * Every time that the word T-Rex appears, it must be changed to T. rex * and a lot more is listed at Jurassic Park wiki:Under Construction hope to see you a lot around here :) MismeretMonk 11:02, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Main Page The main page looks UNGLY and TErrible now. Plz do something about it immediately.MismeretMonk 11:41, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, sorry about all that friend. I was just angry because a lot of articles were damaged by vandals, wikia refuses to upload png pictures helluvasudden etc. etc.; won't happen again. (But the Featured Article section DID look ungly. And last time I check I had to scroll down a lot before actual words became visible.) I don't want you to undo everything you did, could you just fix that FA section? I also thought of becoming friends with the Terra Nova wiki, but since no-one here has the skills to make a nice section on the main page with all our wiki's friend i didn't made work of it. Could you ask them? Logos I think those are cool ideas. Like the logos btw :) The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 14:52, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Pictures hey, those pictures you added to the JP:TG walkthrough, were that screenshots from the youtube vids?MismeretMonk 17:35, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Easy easy friend, I didn't ment that :) I just wanted to make sure you didn't copy-pasted everything from JPLegacy or something; like a lot of users do. But I just want to say that I've got the game, so I can make direct screen shots from the game. So, you don't have to make those pictures for each episode. Unless you enjoy making them ofcourse. Thanks anyway! MismeretMonk 09:52, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Hey Purple, I'm going to add pictures from episode Raptor Chase onwards. shall we agree you can add pictures in the previous ones if you like? MismeretMonk 10:55, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Request for help Hi THE8PURPLE2. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. If you guys have any details or instructions for how you want the main page redesign to look, please share them with me, and I'll get started on it soon. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 00:39, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :First, yes I do background images for wikis. Take a look at this preview using a larger version of the image you showed me. The full size of the image is slightly wider than my monitor. The full size background image can be seen here. If you guys want to use it, feel free to download and upload it to the wiki, or I'll do it if you prefer. Just tell me. :For the main page redesign, please link me to these images that are on your mockup but not currently not on the main page: :*Park Pedia logo on the welcome section :*4 images used on the slider :*Different DNN logo :*Fanon Wiki logo :*Answers Wiki logo :*Large Facebook and YouTube icons :*Jurassic Park IV Coming Soon image :JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:49, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm glad you like the new main page. :) The DNN image on the main page looks exactly like the mockup, but if you want it to look different, tell or show me how you want it to look, and I'll update it. ::A couple suggestions: ::*I added most of the images (heading titles and icons) to MediaWiki:Photosblacklist, which prevents them displaying on the "Photos on this wiki" module on the right rail, but it does not prevent them from displaying on the slideshow gallery when using showrecentupload=true. So I would suggest removing that text from the gallery and listing specific images for the slideshow. ::*The links of the news section are hard to read on the green background (matching the mockup), so I would suggest using either a much darker shade of green or no background color (so that the section is black). ::JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 00:30, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Hmm, that's weird. I checked the main page using Chrome, Firefox and IE, and I the DNN image appears fine. Are you using a different browser? JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 00:47, January 27, 2012 (UTC)